


Haunted

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195





	Haunted

“Good evening everyone…sorry I’m a bit late…again.” Marius sat down on the grass at the top of the hill, smiling. “I was with Cosette, she was visiting her father, you know…you remember Cosette, Of course you remember Cosette! You met her last month, remember? Isn’t she just the best, just the most beautiful—Oh! Sorry. I promised I wouldn’t do that anymore, didn’t I? You already know how wonderful Cosette is, I’ll stop.”

He glanced over, his smile fading. “The headstone looks nice. I mean, it took them long enough…” He twiddled his thumbs, searching for the right words to say. “I hope…I hope I picked a good spot for you all…I mean, I know you’re not actually buried here…and I truly wish I could have arranged that…or something at least. I will say I tried, and I did, I tried very hard to find out where they took you after…after what happened…..”

Marius rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, staring blearily at the sunset. “I hope you can see it, I mean, I think I picked a good spot. I figured you’d want to be able to see as much of Paris as possible…so you can watch it change someday.” A tear slipped through his fingers, running down his cheek and into the grass.

“I still think it can,” he said quietly. “I know you wouldn’t give up…wouldn’t want me to give up. And I don’t want to let you down again….”

“Marius?” Cosette sank to the ground beside him, wiping her eyes on her handkerchief. “Are you…are you ready to go?”

“In a minute, my love.” Marius said, flashing her a wavering smile. “I’d like to see the sunset from here.”

“Of course.” She rested her hand on Marius’, squeezing it softly. “They finally finished the headstone, I see.”

He nodded. “They—they did a good job,” he sniffed. “Everyone’s initials are on there..the ones I could find, anyways.”

“We will meet again where all men are free,” Cosette murmured quietly, tracing over the letters etched into the marble. “Did you come up with that?”

Marius shook his head. “I thought it appropriate though, considering….” Tears welled up in his eyes, a sob catching in his throat. “I miss them all so m-much,” he stammered, curling in on himself. Cosette caught him, rubbing his back gently.

“I know, sweetheart.” She kissed him softly, resting her head against his. “I know you miss them…just as I miss Papa…”A few tears of her own trickled into Marius’s hair, her hands trembling on his back. “But I think…I think they’d really appreciate what you’ve done.”

She sat him upright, dabbing at his eyes with her handkerchief. “Next week we’ll go down to the market to get some flowers…something bright and cheerful. I’m sure your friends will love that.”

“Yeah,” Marius hiccuped. “Yeah, they’d like that.” He glanced dazedly at the darkening city, the sun almost disappeared behind the horizon. He stood, leaning heavily on Cosette’s arm as he mopped his eyes with his sleeve. She helped him down the hill, sighing as he took one last look at the grave, mumbling to himself.

“We shouldn’t stay here after dark,” he murmured, clutching her hand. “We are already haunted enough.”


End file.
